Memoirs of Queen Hippolyte
by M.T. Powell
Summary: Finally the thoughts and memories of Queen Hippolyte, mother of Wonder Woman. Chapters will follow.
1. The beginning

Memoirs of Queen Hippolyte

I am Hippolyte, Queen of the immortal Amazons of Themysicra and this is my thoughts and memories.

I begin in the beginning. I clearly remember the day of my peoples creation. The excitement and the thrill of being alive. The Goddesses appeared before us and spoke of our purpose and I felt within me, my destiny and the yearning to fulfill it.

My sister Antiope and I had a very special bond. I believe the Goddesses gifted us with that bond. It was as if we felt each others emotions. A bond as only true sisters have.

It was strenuous work building and perfecting our city state, but we finally completed it and began spreading the gospels of truth, justice and equality. Our message was welcomed among the philosophical community and we were becoming known for our justice and peace loving ways and better yet, admired for our perfected life.

There is a saying in mans world. "Jealousy is an ugly thing." This was very true regarding the rulers of Greece. You see, when we Amazons began spreading the word of the Goddesses, the philosophers as well as the women of Greece began to listen and learn. They spoke of us with admiration and the rulers began to lose there hold. The kings of Greece did not like this. They did not like the freedom of thought and worse…..free women. They had an answer to this situation. Threaten, lie and make war!

First began the rumors and lies. They stated that I and my people were out to rule over all men by means of enslaving them. The people began hearing lies of Amazons enslaving men, crippeling them, killing them, even forcing men to mate with us to bear children and killing our sons. How presumptuous! There was even a particular rumor that Antiope and I found amusing for some reason. The rumor was that we Amazons seared off our right breast to better use the bow. We laughed for days on that one. Antiope stated that, "they must find our breast most fair and titillating." My sister always had a way with words.

Then the threats to the philosophers and poets of Greece. The rulers began abducting them. Imprisoning and beating them. Even murdering them if they do not comply. They forced them to write false tales of us, backing up the lies told by the rulers of Greece. People began to fear us because of this. What was worse was the treatment of women. Women was treated as property. There were more and more women slaves. Women beaten, daughters given away as wives against their will and many killed for disobeying. We Amazons could not tolerate these atrocities any longer.

We spoke out and they answered with war and we accepted the challenge.


	2. Solitude

Solitude

For our survival, we Amazons learned the art of war quickly. We developed new techniques of battle. We mastered archery and Io, our best weapons maker, developed the famous Labrys.

More and more we were forced to free slaves and fight the injustice we were witnessed to. And more and more men entered our lands to battle us, in hopes to conquer and enslave us. Many times our hands were covered in blood and many times my sisters and I ended the day in tears, anger and frustration.

Finally my sister Amazons could not tolerate the behavior of men any longer. We distance ourselves from the outside. Strengthening our walls, developing a shelter for free women. Teaching them in solitude.

My Amazons found contentment in being distant from "mans world" as it became known to us. We still offered trade and our knowledge of peace and equality of course, but they would refuse and offer their so-called "protection" for our lands.

I understand my sisters' frustration of men. Even to this day, men have seemed to change very little. They seem to crave attention and control, no matter the cost to others. They are self absorbed, pushy, hyperactive, conniving barbarians! As you can see, even to this day, the poison of man affects me. It takes meditation and prayer to deal with men. The poison they spread is strong indeed.

It was going on thirteen years since our creation. The false rumors continued. Men tried to show their, so-called, bravery by hunting us…the idiots! And we continued freeing women and offering them sanctuary behind our walls.

I remember the day when Hellene, our most brilliant sculptor became an Amazon. She was the tender age of seventeen. A soldier murdered her mother and her father was unknown. I suspect her mother was raped. She was on her way to be sold as a slave when the slave trader entered our lands to enter Greece. We actively watch for slave traders. We felt an urge to end this and we made it a point to let the traders know that we will not tolerate it.

This particular day Hellene was on her way to Greece. We ambushed the traders and freed the many women, men and children. To the women we offered sanctuary in Themyscira. To the men we offered freedom in the many lands we ruled. There were men who offered their service as informants. With them we learned many secrets and information regarding future slave trades and even plots to war upon us. Many were found out and killed but, to me, it opened my eyes to the possibility of men and women being equals. My sister Antiope on the other hand, was blind to that idea.

When Hellene entered Themyscira she was quite abused. She barely spoke and there were so many bruises and burns on her body. Iphthme took it upon herself to care for Hellene. Even teaching sculpting, which she was unsurpassed. Later they would be come lovers for over three thousand years.

But we were meant to become part of the outside world. We were to teach by example and strength. And our Goddesses made it a point to show us our mistake and punish us for our sins.


	3. Beginning of the end

Beginning of the end

Time passed. We Amazons had been in existence for more than twenty years. Men continued to hunt and ignore us and we finally walled and secluded ourselves from the outside world, ignoring our service to the Goddesses.

I remember that dreaded morning that would change the Amazon nation forever. The high priestess Menlanippe awakened with a dreaded warning from the Goddesses. Herakles will arrive to war upon us. We all have heard about Herakles. Mostly of tales told of him being the actual son of the King of the Gods and his legendary strength. But also of his destruction and overbearing attitude.

Menlanippe warned that we must be vigilant or our nation will be destroyed. Antiope and I prepared our selves. We had guards on watch night and day. We had watchers within the highest trees and coastal watches to give us time to prepare if they arrive by ship. Weeks went by and no word. On the twenty second day of the warning, a message from one of our warriors. A ship was spotted…an Athenian ship. We ascertained that King Theseus has accompanied Herakles on this venture. Athens. Athens was the very center of male domination. Many slave traders we ran into were from that very city-state. We knew this could be another senseless war to come.

It was my turn to lead the war party. Antiope wanted to join me, but I insisted she govern our city this time. As usual, I will try to reason with them, but Antiope stated that "why even try"? "Ever since our creation, never have a man listened to reason". "They prefer to spit in our faces and ravage our bodies". Aella, one of our mightiest warriors stated, "aye, I say we kill this lot as a warning to all!" My sister Amazons were becoming vicious due to man and something must be done soon or my Amazons will become no better than the men they wish to slaughter. I felt a cold chill within me when Aella stated that. What was worse, when I looked to Antiope, she was in complete agreement. I made it clear to both Antiope and Aella, that if I did not try to reason with these men, we would be no better than any barbarian.

Finally, the army of Herakles and Theseus were outside our walls, Herakles demanding to see me. Strange that he asked for me by name. He seems to take me as a personal enemy. We met at an open clearing outside Themyscira face to face and there our negotiations began. I stated that long have we Amazons wanted to lead mankind toward a better way of life, but he took it as a joke…a belittlement toward mankind. He stated that how dare we Amazons think that women could lead men. I never understood why men think that women are so much less than human. That women are meant to be equals.

Herakles stated that he was better and stronger than I and that is where I lost my patience. I stated that he is indeed stronger, but I was his better at wisdom and the art of war…and that is when he charged. I easily averted him and he clumsily ran into a tree. I couldn't help but giggle at such a seen and my Amazons openly laughed. Hoping that the laughter could become an opening of friendship, I pointed out to him to rethink his intentions, but he was angrier than before. He stated he was the son of Zeus and right before my eyes, he pulled a tree right from the ground…roots and all! I could not believe my eyes. He charged and I jumped to avoid it. I remembered the rumors of him being the son of Zeus, but I also remember his mother was Alcmene. And Alcmene was mortal and I pointed that out. Mortals make mistakes. And I butted him with the handle of my labrys. Before he knew it my sword was at his throat. I finally had it. I gave him the choice of surrender or death and I was more than willing to oblige…enough was enough!

Herakles looked in my eyes and saw the truth of what I stated. That women are meant to be equals. He smiled and announced to his men to stand down. The Amazons are worthy allies.

How surprised and overjoyed I was. My heart was flowing with glee that finally this was the beginning of glorious new future. That we Amazons finally have allies to join us in unifying women and men as equals.

What a fool I was!


	4. Themyscira Destroyed

Themyscira Destroyed

Herakles and his companions have camped outside Themyscira for a little over a month. Herakles and Theseus would visit within the walls to discuss methods of communication to other city-states. The first would be Athens where many scholars from other lands came to discuss and learn. I was nearly overwhelmed with excitement. Even my sister Antiope began to glow with not only joy but there was something else about her that changed.

One night, I saw Antiope and Theseus in the garden. She was smiling a peculiar smile. Theseus was speaking with her so close and Antiope seemed to enjoy it. Finally I realized that my sister was falling in love. She watched him intensely with desire and finally I saw my sister conquer him by shushing him with her lips upon his. I turned away feeling that I was intruding. As I turned I saw that I was being watched. Herakles was there standing and staring at me.

There is one other thing about Herakles that is not too well known accept from others who have actually seen Herakles and that is his smile. Herakles has this very strange and very attractive smile. His eyes seem to sparkle like stars. His full lips are strange and attractive…a crooked smile…and he seems to undress you as he stares without looking away…completely confident.

He approached me stating that perhaps Athens can be ruled with an Amazon Queen. Herakles said that he believes that Theseus and Antiope are in love. I was completely surprised. Is this the same sister who, only a few weeks ago, wanted to slaughter all these men? Herakles proposed that tomorrow we have a celebration in honor of not only our peace treaty but also the possibility of a union between Antiope and Theseus.

That night I spoke to Antiope. She was a different woman. We spoke of Theseus and she seem so thrilled at the very thought of him. She was like a child…she actually blushed. My sister was in love. She said that he was a man that she thought never existed and that she has chosen him. Then she surprised me. She said that Theseus has spoken to Herakles who has spoken of me. It seems that Herakles has eyes for me. Now I blushed. I found myself attracted to Herakles but I never gave it any further thought. Antiope have noticed me staring at Herakles at times and now she was going to find out for sure what was on my mind. She stated how handsome and muscular he is. She knew I enjoyed strength and that Herakles was practically the embodiment of strength. "Finally you can conquer strength, my sister, by bedding that very embodiment. What magnificent daughters you would have." That wicked since of humor Antiope has. Antiope always knew how to bring me to chasing her to shut that mouth. That evening we were like two little girls playing and laughing…our first childhood ever experienced.

That next night Theseus and Herakes' men brought barrels and barrels of wine in front of the entrance to Themyscira. Antiope and I announced the celebration and many Amazons met with the men. For the first time in years, Themysicra's gates were open, but only Menlanippe was against it. She said that she do not understand why she still feel ill at ease. I told her that I believe it is because we have secluded ourselves from men much too long and that it is time for us to finally join the outside.

There were bon fires outside the walls and men and Amazons laughing all around the city and there was a beautiful full moon to commemorate the moment of joy. I was on my balcony in my bedchamber…with Herakles by my side watching the celebrations. I had invited him there to privately view the festivities and to tell him how I feel about him. My feelings for him became strong and Antiope and I both agreed that it is time to think about perhaps having consorts.

Herakles offered me wine and our conversation was both exhilarating and enlightening when it came to speaking of destiny. I wanted to tell him that my heart compelled me to him that our destiny should be together. Start a new era of equality between man and woman. But as I began to speak, Herakles offered a toast to that very thought. How that confirmed my feelings. Herakles and I were meant to be. The Goddesses has brought me the man who will join my people and me closer to our goal.

The wine was sweet with a strange bitterness to it. I felt light headed and my sight began to blur. Then I saw Herakles. He had a strange smile that sent chills to me. Then I knew what was happening. My heart was racing so fast that I thought it would burst. My stomach cramped and legs became weak, could not stand. I tried to reach for a weapon, but there was none near. Herakles had betrayed me! It was too late. Herakles walked towards me and with a smile of satisfaction ended the pain with a strike of his fist.

In my darkness I heard the cries of my sisters. Even to this day, it chills me. I hear them cry out in pain. Smell the smoke of Themysicira being torched. I hear my name cried out in hope of salvation. I struggle in the blackness. I try with all my strength to move but my limbs are heavy and weak.

As I became conscience, I felt heavy manacles upon my wrist and neck. I am cold and naked…and I felt the pain of Herakles ravaging my body. I refused to scream out in pain as he forced his will upon me. I tried to fight him but with each struggle he tightens his grip around my neck so that I would nearly black out. Time moved slowly… and when he was finally done with me, he stood above me, dragged me closer to him and spat in my face with a smile of satisfaction stating that, "now I am a real woman". Herakles left with not only my pride and dignity but also with the symbol of the Goddesses trust in me…Gaea's Girdle.

My people, my sister, my city and my dream…all destroyed because of my ignorance. I did not listen to my Goddesses and now I'm being punished for it. I prayed that they would, at least, release my Amazons. I was willing to take my peoples punishment. I was willing to die for my sisters. Free me and let me release them from bondage, even if it cost me my life. This I prayed.

Just when I thought that my Goddesses had forsaken me, a strange glow appeared and a soft soothing voice. And I saw her. It was the Goddess Athena. Was I to be freed? I asked for forgiveness and I knew she would give it, but I also knew penance had to be paid…so be it.

Next chapter…Blood and Deliverance


	5. Blood and Deliverance

Blood and Deliverance

**Goddess Athena**;

Have you forgotten the trust placed in you my daughter? Examine yourself Hippolyte...examine your race. Once, the Amazons dreamed of leading mankind! But you chose to withdraw from humanity…to ignore the purpose for which you were created and you grew bitter and corrupt.

_Have you forgotten the source of your power? Have you forgotten the example you were to set? _

Her words were like a mother admonishing her child, yet in my anger and shame I pleaded for freedom and vengeance…I wanted Herakles' death.

**Goddess Athena;**

_Bloody vengeance is not the answer, daughter. It is time for you to cleanse your soul. Time to rededicate yourself to that which Gaea gave you! Only then shall you be free. Look upon my face Hippolyte! See there the truth of what I say! Then as I leave you, bathe in the light of my wisdom! _

I gazed in her beautiful grey eyes and what I seen was complete truth…and my mind became so clear…as if a door opened in my brain. I also felt rejuvenated. I felt strength within me that I haven't felt before. I bathed in Athena's light and my body became strong beyond anything I felt before. I knew that I could easily break my bonds and also I heard Athena whisper to me, "_Free your sisters. Prepare for a long journey. I await you at the Aegean". _

Then the guard entered demanding what was going on. I knew exactly what to do. I stood before him and as predicted, he looked upon my body with desire. Men never think with their brains. I pretended to want him…to desire him as much as he desired me. His look was savage and before I knew it, my disgust of his intentions took over me. I pulled the shackles from the wall itself and struck the guard. Almost every bone in his face was broken. I disrobed him quickly and put on the tunic and claimed his sword and freed every Amazon within the man made dungeon. I found my sister…but strangely well kept. She was dressed with one of her handmaidens to tend her and a bowl of fruit and plenty of water. Theseus made sure Antiope was comfortable. Did Theseus really love her? If so, why did he leave with Herakles? And what would have become of her later?

Antiope and I lead our sisters throughout Themiscyra. I called the Amazons to arms and also announced to the sisterhood to remember the way of Gaea. But to my horror it was too late. In every direction I saw blasphemy. I saw Amazons slaughtering men like never before. I saw one sister hold a man down and decapitate him…placing his head upon her spear. I saw my sisters neutering men as if they were dogs…watching them bleed to death. And I saw my sister with a sword in each hand smiling and enjoying every moment she laid a man down…shouting a war cry. I knew I lost control of my Amazons. All I could do was fight alongside my sisters to keep them and myself from being killed.

After the slaughter, Antiope praised the sisterhood and a great shout of victory cried out. Menlanippe and I were the only ones who felt a cold chill and a great shame of what happened. Antiope announced that we follow Herakles to reclaim my stolen girdle…that we find and kill the barbarian. I must admit that I even felt a great need to finish the job. I was almost compelled to ignore Athena's command and find the dog Herakles and slice him to bits. I finally spoke out against it and told my sisters that Athena awaits us at the Aegean. Antiope would not hear of it. She much rather command her own destiny without the gods. I couldn't believe it! My beloved sister spoke out against our goddesses. Later I came to realize what had happened to her. She opened her heart to a man for the first time and he betrayed her. He made a fool of her and nearly destroyed everything she stood for. Her anger must have been overwhelming. I knew exactly how she felt. She handed me her girdle and bid me fare well. I thought how could I move on without her? I love her so much, yet I cannot ignore my goddesses bidding.

I watched as half my people went to follow Antiope and her goal of vengeance. Never will I ever lay eyes on my sister again.

My people and I loaded wagons full of food and supplies. Water, goats, horses and all the provisions needed for a long journey…how long? I had no idea. We left early the next day and we arrived at the Aegean late that afternoon. As soon as we arrived the skies filled with a holy light. We kneeled before our goddesses and heard the commands. I was afraid and ashamed. I knew that now I am to hear our punishment.

**Goddess Athena:**

My daughters…you have failed us! You have forgotten the source of your power…forgotten the trust placed in you! For these failures, you must do a penance! One in which there is new honor…new responsibility! We shall send you to an island…beneath which lies an unspeakable evil!

**Goddess Artemis:**

You shall be the jailers of that evil for all eternity! As long as you remain there and shirk not your new charge…you shall live as immortals and your souls shall again become pure. Yet, you must evermore wear the symbols of your former bondage…as a reminder never to err again!

**Goddess Athena:**

The island will appear a paradise! And so it shall be…as long as you guard its vile secret well and let no mortal man trespass its grounds! But attend you now! Let Poseidon clear a path to your new home!

And suddenly a great rumble and right before our eyes, the very sea itself, parted! I could not believe my eyes. It was time to journey to a new home.

I stepped forward without hesitation. I was ready for my penance. Many were hesitant…but as they watched me, their fear dissipated. The days were long and strenuous. There were mountains that used to be under the sea…hills and caves. The nights were bitter cold. We huddled against each other with campfires, always giving thanks to our goddesses for our deliverance. The next morning the sea would always cover our previous path.

Months went by and our food supply was quickly dwindling…so was our water supply. We prayed and kept faith. But then another realization…there were Amazons that found themselves pregnant. For my Amazons, especially those who may be carrying the next possible generation of Amazons, I prayed for an answer to our plight…that night as I slept the answer was given in the most beautiful way possible.

**Aphrodite:**

Fear not my queen. As the sea foam delivered me, so shall you be delivered from hunger and the skies shall quench your thirst.

As I heard the melodic voice of Aphrodite, I saw her. She was radiant. She was standing on the sea, bathed in her own holy glow. Her arms were out stretched and her smile soothed me to a peace I have not felt in many years. Suddenly I heard a strange noise. We all awakened and looked to see a great miracle. Fish in abundance were leaping from the sea as was fresh water raining down upon us. We collected the fish and collected the fresh water in barrels. Every day for three more months, the goddesses made sure our food and water supply was in abundance.

At the end of the fourth month, our journey was coming to a close. Suddenly the wind picked up violently, as if out of nowhere. Dark clouds appeared from nowhere…and thunder and lightening stood before us, blocking our way forward. We all felt a mystic sensation. We knew this was the work of the gods. I requested that Menlanippe seek the goddesses for our next step and immediately she knew. "The girdle of Gaea must be placed on a bon fire as a sacrifice to the goddesses".

We built a beautiful sacrificial alter. Our finest cloths wrapping the girdle and we lit the alter. All the sisterhood and I sang a sacred hymn to the goddesses. Suddenly the fire burned to a bright glow…to a point where none of us could see directly upon it. Then a glow shot from the fire into the darkened clouds. The wind ceased and the clouds dissipated and our path was finally opened and we continued our journey.

Our journey continued for another five days until we finally saw, in the distance, the most beautiful island we have ever seen. It was luxurious…the scent of sweet flowers was everywhere. We immediately sacrificed our finest horse in thanks to this, our new home. The next day we immediately went to work. I noticed a difference in all of us. I knew it was the gift of our newly acquired immortality. We were rejuvenated…even our bodies seemed more toned and muscular. Our souls were pure again. The goddesses gave us back what we lost those many years ago…we were as the day we were created. My Amazons were so overjoyed. Even as I felt joy as my sisters did, one thing still was in the back of my mind. What of the penance? How hard will this punishment be? For such joy, how much pain will there be?

Next chapter…Peace, Penance and Power


	6. Peace, Penance & Power

Peace, Penance and Power

It has been weeks and our planning of where the New Themiscyra will be is complete. It will be the most magnificent our goddesses will ever see. It will be in their glory! I have Mnemosyne to immediately work on the history of our people. What we went through as well as the new laws I decreed, philosophy and future knowledge acquirements. I promised her a great library and she is so very excited to be the mistress of the new learning facility. I have also worked on a plan of having a place for the delivery of our future Amazons as well as possible future shipwreck victims…on a small isle just a few miles away from Themiscyra. I have elected Epione our greatest physician to accommodate that.

A few more months went by and so much has been done. The new Themyscira seems to already be near complete…how beautiful it looks! Then that dreaded day arrived. The day the goddesses revealed our punishment. Egeria, the first captain of the Amazon guards…I'll never forget her. She was brave, beautiful and completely loyal to all her Amazon sisters.

It was a beautiful afternoon. Egeria and a dozen Amazons went to collect lumber for the capital city…all was well until Phillipus, a lieutenant at the time, felt a compelling and eerie spell come over her. She was being called from somewhere she was not familiar with, and before anyone knew it, she ran off on her horse to follow it. Egeria knew something was wrong…she went off to follower her.

Just below from where they were, was a clearing and below the clearing, was a cave. When Egeria saw Phillipus enter, she knew this was the place of our charge. She immediately called for sisters to prepare for battle and enter the cavern…Phillipus was in grave danger as well our entire nation. When Egeria entered the cavern she saw Phillipus blindly pounding a great stonewall. It was eerie. Upon the great stonewall was a face…the face of the hideous Gorgon Medusa…a message of dread. Egeria called out to Phillipus, but Phillipus failed to acknowledge her…the spell was potent. Where Phillipus hammered was a crack and their Egeria noticed a black acrid smoke escaping, caressing Phillipus' face as she does its will.

Egeria immediately grabbed Phillipus, asked her forgiveness and punched Phillipus unconscious…the spell was broken but seconds too late. Egeria noticed a hole and through that hole, hideous yellow eyes were upon Egeria. Egeria was captured in the spell and before she knew it, snake like hands were upon her, trying to pull her in through a tiny crack in the stone…literally tearing pieces of her flesh from her body. She screamed…but not from pain but from anger of possible failure. My Amazons then entered and was running to her aid but she commanded them to keep away lest the others become captured in the spell. She noticed a great pile of boulders above the entrance and commanded her soldiers to push them lose in her direction. This would mean that she will be crushed, but also the crack in the stone will be closed. They followed her last command much to their chagrin. Above the great noise as the boulders rolled towards her, she shouted a last prayer. Egeria was dead…she gave her life in service to her Goddesses as well as her sisters.

Egeria became the first Amazon to be honored in the shrine of heroes and Phillipus won the great contest for the right to be captain of the guards…from then on Phillipus became our greatest warrior. She even invented the great seal that held the demons within for centuries, but many times the demons attempted to escape and many Amazons were killed over time. Statues of brave warriors within the shrine are testaments to that.

It has been nine months since our arrival here on our isle and now the birth of a new generation of Amazons are being born. There have been twenty-four female births and seventeen male births on the isle of healing. All Amazons who gave birth to females, dearly love their children, but the majority of the Amazons who gave birth to the male children are rejecting their children…. dare I even say, hating them. But there is a plan. Briseis, who has given birth to a beautiful boy and others who have also delivered males have volunteered to return to the outside and stay and raise the their sons and sons of the other Amazons. With the blessings of the Goddesses they sailed away to raise their sons naming them a Themysicran male term for Amazons…Gargareans. With their love these Gargareans may continue our original duties.

As time goes by, I see the young Amazons grow strong and wise. One such Amazon is Magda. She's young but already becoming quite the little spitfire. At 12 years of age, she actually ran after a boar…trying to catch it. Luckily her mother grabbed her in time before the boar gored her. Something tells me the future looks bright for this future warrior…I'm watching her with great interest.

After twenty-seven years since the birth of the young Amazons, Menlanippe stated that the Goddesses decree that a ceremony of the Bracelets of Submission be performed. The first ever performed. I had Io forge bracelets from the metal of the deceased Amazon heroes…those who died in service of guarding Dooms Doorway. The day arrived and early that morning they wore their bracelets and were chained as if captured by men. They stood in the great arena…twenty- four magnificent, brave warriors. I announced the history of our bracelets and stated, "now free yourselves and be true Amazon warriors", and they broke their chains and a great shout went throughout the entire arena. That evening was a great celebration. It went on for an entire week.

It has been one thousand and eighty-two years now since we've arrived on Themyscira. How time passes so quickly. My people have developed new self-discipline and skill that we did not think was possible. Phillipus invented a wonderful game that is; not only entertaining, but also takes extreme skill…only an Amazon can develop this skill. She has named it the Trial of Arrows. An Amazon would stand in front of a target and three Amazons would fire arrows towards the warrior and she would deflect the arrows with her bracelets. It takes extreme skill and coordination. It is a sight to behold to see my warriors develop a skill such as the Trial of Arrows. Magda in particular, has become the best at it. One day she defeated ten warriors firing arrows simultaneously towards her. Phillipus and Euboa, the second in command of the Royal Guards, has recommended that Magda become Chief Warrior. She will guard the royal house if ever Phillipus or Euboa fall. Magda was honored.

One night I had the strangest dream. It felt so real. I dreamt I was pregnant. But not only did I dreamt this strange dream I actually felt it. I was in tattered clothes and my hair was unkempt. My hands were rough and cut as if I lived a hardened life and then I would awaken and feel a strange sense of loss. What can this possibly mean?

This dream has been haunting me for months now and each dream becomes more and more vivid until finally I give in. How can I fulfill this desire? My heart and soul cries out for this strange need to become…a mother.

Next…Maternal Instinct


	7. Maternal Instinct

Maternal Instinct

My need to become a mother was becoming stronger each day. For nearly a thousand years I have prayed to the goddesses to bless me with a daughter. My faith is strong and if need be, then I will pray eternally for my child.

It is a golden age for Themyscira. My island has become a utopia. My Amazons are strong and powerful. Dooms Doorway is well guarded and we all live in a society of perfect peace and sisterhood. Then one day it was dark and a feeling of foreboding was everywhere...even the skies foretold it. A dark cloud was over the island. Thunder and lightening struck, the wind was strong and the island trembled. I knew I must help with guarding Dooms Doorway. I knew the demons within were becoming strong and will attempt escape.

Deep within the bowels of the cave where Dooms Doorway dwelt, Manalippe was performing the ceremony of Pandora. A ceremony that honored the first keeper of the demons within. At the last moment of prayer, the demon swiftly struck. Manalippe was captured. It was as if Cottus, the demon now known, waited for this moment to escape. Manalippe was out cold and many Amazons were torn to pieces by Cottus, but Phillipus was vigilante. She held her ground and attempted to rescue her sister. The door was terribly damaged and Cottus was merciless in his slaughter. He was half way through the doorway but it was only Phillipus and her mighty labrys that kept the demon at bay. But even she could not keep up her fight. Cottus struck and Phillipus was next to be torn to bits. Then the unexpected...a sound of thunder and Cottus screamed in pain and retreated within the doorway taking Manalippe with him. Phillipus turned to see a strangely dressed warrior...a woman who came from nowhere. Phillipus had no time to question her, all she knew was that Manalippe was still in the hands of Cottus. Phillipus grabbed her labrys and ran towards the doorway to attempt rescue with a few others following behind, but Cottus suddenly swatted the other warriors as if they were dolls and he made an attempt to tear Phillipus apart for her impertinence. But the unknown warrior fired her flashing thunder and Cottus again screamed in pain and retreated within the doorway once again. Phillipus followed along with the unknown warrior heading the way.

The entrance was dark and cold and this woman and Phillipus bravely entered without hesitation to rescue Manalippe. Then Cottus suddenly grabbed the woman...hands were everywhere. Holding her and tearing clothing and flesh. She screamed in pain but held her ground. Phillipus told me of how bravely she fought. How she knew that she was dying yet still fighting to the last breath. Her limbs were twisted horribly but her face covered in blood was expressing determination. This woman looked in Cottus eyes and fired her weapon and Cottus screamed, releasing Manalippe, Phillips and the woman. This brave and unknown woman saved Themyscira.

Phillipus and Manalippe quickly dragged the woman from Dooms Doorway. I arrived to find many dead and the doorway horribly damaged. I immediately ordered the doorway repaired before Cottus returns from licking his wounds.

Phillipus and Manalippe was comforting this brave woman. Amazingly she was still alive...barely. Phillipus was holding her. I held her hands and attempted to speak to her, but her language was unknown. I wanted to know this brave womans name. I held her hand towards me and stated my name and she smiled bravely and understood. She spoke her name. This brave and holy warrior was named Diana.

I was determined to give Diana the greatest honor a warrior could ever receive. Diana was the perfect example of what a warrior was to be. She gave her life for a people she did not know. She fought for the life of another. I personally designed her coat of arms. The pieces of her strange clothing giving me the idea of her standard. Strangely her coat of arms felt familiar to me. The red represented the blood she shed for the sisterhood. The white represented the purity and bravery of her soul. The blue and the stars represented the sky and the gods that resides within. I honored Diana above all others to wear the royal golden eagle of Themyscira upon her breast. We also created a great statue with her features to honor her in the Temple of Heroes.

I continued praying for my daughter. Every morning at dawn I prayed for her. During the day my yearning was strong...a maternal instinct that became stronger everyday. Year after year.

During the great celebration of our arrival here on Themyscira, our 30th Centennial, I felt a strange sensation as if I was being called. A calling that felt so much like, strangely, a child. It beckoned all during the day. The goddesses must surely have a hand in this. That evening I spoke to Manalippe to find out. The day had finally arrived. Manalippe spoke of my past life. The life I dreamt was a soul memory and the calling was from my own daughter.

I did as the goddesses instructed. At dawn I went to the shore and there I found a small clay pocket. Strange...never have clay ever been found on our shores. With that clay I formed a beautiful baby girl. My feelings raced with excitement but I steadied myself so that every detail of my daughter was perfect. I gave her my features and those of my beloved sister Antiope. Then I prayed and released my spirit. I felt my spirit join my daughters and I felt a strange contentment. Then suddenly I felt pain. A welcomed pain as if I was laboring for my child. I felt my daughter coming to life and her precious soul entered the clay body and I heard the most beautiful sound that warmed my soul...the cry of my precious daughter. I held her in my arms that entire morning. Softly touching her fingers and toes. Caressing her face. I could not stop the tears of joy flowing down my face. I thanked all the gods for this precious gift and I vowed to my daughter that, if ever need be, I would give my life to preserve hers. I honored my daughter with the name of our most honored hero...my beloved Diana.

Next: Daughter of the Amazons


End file.
